Wear and corrosion are two factors that act to decrease the service life of equipment. One solution for increasing the wear resistance of tools or equipment is the application of a wear-resistant coating on an outer surface of a tool to provide additional protection. While this is helpful in increasing the service life of the tool from wear conditions, the tool is still susceptible to shorter service due to exposure to corrosive environments. In order to increase service life of equipment used in such environments, it is desirable to provide a cladding that is corrosion-resistant as well as wear-resistant in, for example, highly corrosive environments such as acidic environments.